


The One In Which Akashi Thinks He's Poor And Learns A Lesson

by otpfandomnerd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, AkaFuri Day 2016, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rushed, akafuri - Freeform, furiaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpfandomnerd/pseuds/otpfandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's rich and doesn't realize that 500 dollars is a lot of money.</p><p>For Akafuri Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Which Akashi Thinks He's Poor And Learns A Lesson

Growing up in a rich family you’re taught that money is everything.

Unlike most kids, you don’t learn important life lessons that speak of how every penny counts, that you have to be careful with what you buy, that you can’t have anything you want, because honestly you can. I grew up with every game I wanted, got my first credit card at 15, and had an allowance most kids would only dream of. So you can only imagine my surprise when I was called to my father’s office one morning on the subject of finances

. “You can’t just do that.”

“I can and I will now hand me your card.”

A tense silence filled the air as I stayed glued to my chair, annoyance obvious in my demeanor. Across from me sat my father, tired eyes staring at me impatiently as he waited for me to hand over the one thing i’ve actually kept throughout my life steadily.

“This is hardly fair,” I spoke, still refusing to budge from my current spot.

“Seijuro you can go two weeks without your card,” he responded tone calm with a hint of irritation. Leaning back in his seat, he once again looked me in the eyes before responding, “You need to learn responsibility—“

“But—“

“No excuses Seijuro, you need to learn to control you finances.” He sighed learning forward, “You’ve spent almost 4,000 this week alone—“

“Dad—“

“Not to mention the fact that you spent 10,000 last month—“

“Father—“

“I said no excuses Seijuro,” he said, voice raising slightly, shutting up my interruptions all together, “500 dollars, that’s all you are allowed.”

Silence.

This was cruelty! How could I be expected to live life on this kind of budget?

“That’s not fair dad!,” I shouted moving forward in my seat, hands placed on the desk in front of me, “H-how will I get my lunch—“

“You’ll buy it from school—“

“What about clothing? How will I new clothes—“

“You have plenty of clothes Seijuro—“

“How will I see Kouki!” out of all the worries I had of my now budgeted lifestyle, finding a way to see Kouki was the biggest. It’s not like we saw each other much as it was, what with school and distance I took every opportunity I could to go to Tokyo to see him, how would I do that on a budget like this!

“Train tickets are not that expensive, Seijuro.”

“Bullet train tickets are—“

“Then ride a regular train!”

“I’m offended that you’d even suggest that!”

The room entered yet another awkward silence as my father let out a distressed sigh—placing his head in his hands before looking back up at me, “You’re going to be taking over this business one day,” my father started, bringing up a sad truth I’d rather not bring attention to, “You need to learn to ration your money, even if we may have an abundance of it,” another sigh, “500 dollars for the next two weeks, end of discussion.”

I sat dumbfounded. I had lost, been reduced to a sadder, poorer version of myself, and trying to figure out how I would survive this change. I had lost, and now I had to learn to start anew, in this sad, degrading life.

“You are dismissed.”

~

Like any other time I had an issue in my life, I decided to talk to Kouki. He was my rock, the one person I felt I could confide in no matter how idiotic the circumstances, no matter if he was here or I was there, I could always talk to him.

“Wait what do you mean by your dad cut you off?” he asked, his gentle voice having as concerned edge to it, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine Kouki, I’m fine,” I started, flopping myself down onto my bed, feet dangling off the edge, “being cut off from my finances just really—“

“Wait,” I was cut off, voice on the other end beginning to sound annoyed and slightly confused at my previous statement “You mean to tell me that your dad cut you finances.”

“Well he cut me down to 500—“

“…”

“For two weeks!”

“…” the line went silent momentarily, causing me to believe he had the connection had been lost before an annoyed, tired voice broke through the end of the line, “I’m hanging up.”

Startled, I quickly sat up in the bed, clutching the phone closer to my ear before shouting “why!” loudly into the speaker.

“Because you scared me you dork!” he shouted worried, “I thought something bad had happened!”

“This is something bad!” I shouted back without the annoyance. How could he not get how tragic this was? To see how much I would miss over these next two weeks without a secure funding, to see how tragic this would be for my status, for my health, my entire life!

“Sei!” the smaller male spoke, breaking me out of my previous daze by the raise of his voice, “My mom doesn’t even make that in a week, let alone just get it handed to her! 500 dollars is a lot of money Sei, be grateful you weren’t cut off to nothing.”

“I know Kouki,” I said, relaxing slightly, “I just don’t know how you do it.”

A laugh could be heard from the other end of the line before the voice picked up again, “I know Sei but I believe in you!” he exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm.

“Are you making fun of me,” I said, trying my best to mock fake anger, though a smile still shown through.

“Oh please it won’t be that bad,” the brunette laughed, I could almost hear the eye roll, “if I can get through a week of life on 20 dollars you sure as hell can make do on 500.”

Pursing my lips I let the line go quiet once again as I contemplated my thoughts. He was right, just because I grew up in money doesn’t mean I couldn’t go two weeks without my unlimited cash supply. “You know you’re right,” I sighed, nodding my head in confirmation even though he wasn’t there to see it. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

“I signed up for your ramblings when we started dating, as you did with me” he laughed, causing a small smile to spread across my own features, “Don’t apologies, moments like this are one of the many reasons I love you.”

A pause “I love you, you dingus.”

“I love you too, Dork.”

~

Hell was the only sensible way to describe the week that followed.

I thought I was overreacting, I really did, but after that week I'd only come closer to the conclusion that 500 dollars isn’t a lot, and this was truly hell. My team was worried the maids were worried, god even my dad seemed worried, as I went about my days sluggish and defeated with the realization that I’d be forced to go through two more weeks of the hell. After a week like that, the opportunity to see my boyfriend was a much wanted much needed experience.

“I doubt it was that bad Sei,” the brunette before me spoke, releasing his grip on my hand to pull the house keys out of his pocket.

“It was Kouki,” I exclaimed, acting very out of character of my normal demeanor, “do you know how shitty private school food is? It’s horrible, and you know why? Because they think we all have money to go buy lunch from somewhere else!” The only response I received was a laugh as Kouki finally managed to open the door, making our presence known with a shout before closing it behind us.

 On the couch sat Kiki Furihata, who only turned at the noise of greeting. A smile quickly lit up the mothers face as she made her way towards us, only to stop when a phone was heard from the other room, “Sorry boys I have to get that”

“Is your mom okay?” I asked concerned after Furihata’s mother had quickly left the room only to be shouting on the phone moments later.

“They’re having some issues with the bills this month,” he spoke, seemingly worried, “been on and off the phone all week trying to arrange something with the home owner but he’s pretty strict when it comes to getting bills in on time.” It went quiet again as we both took off our shoes and made our way inside the house.

“I’m sorry,” I said, with complete sincerity, “Anything I can do to help?”

“You’re fine Sei,” he chuckled turning back towards me wrapping his arms around my neck, a devious grin spreading across his face, “Now my mom has work in ten minutes and we’ll have the house for ourselves, I wouldn’t be worrying about my bills.”

~

I had been invited to the Furihata household the previous week for a family dinner. And as the days continued and my meeting with Furihata’s family steadily approached, the money situation couldn’t leave my head and for a different reason that time.

As week two had started I had been given my second sum of cash, which had yet to been used. I’d gotten used to the lunch to the point that spending money on a gourmet meal didn’t seem ideal, id gotten used to the train and it’s not like I’d have to ride it more than once this week. My clothes were fine, I didn’t need more. I had no use for it. But I couldn’t stop thinking about how Kouki’s family did.

It wasn’t fair that their home owner wouldn’t give them a week or two more to pay off a stupid bill, money isn’t easy to come by for some so why should they be pushed in there down time? These thoughts carried right up to the day of the family dinner and even through the front door. Seeing this family only made the idea that they deserved better stand.

As we stepped through the door, I was automatically greeted with noise. The Furihata house, for as long as I had been coming to it, was always bustling with sound. Never a dull or quiet moment arose in the warm loving house as someone was always up making you feel at home or just starting conversation. Though the house was the one place you could never get any quiet, I don’t think anyone would have it any other way.

“Mom, Dad!” Kouki shouted from behind me, on slightly startling me as he closed the door behind up, “I’m home! Sei’s here!” Almost instantly, you could hear the creaking of the floorboards as Furihata’s mother made her way out of the kitchen with a smile, puling Kouki and I both into a hug before beginning to speak herself.

“it’s been so long since you joined us Seijuro!” the woman said excitedly, leading us further into the house, “Please, make yourself at home.”

“So as I was saying, this week was hell.” I began, sitting down on the couch with Kouki.

Kouki nodded his head, looking at me excitedly, and I’ll one up you.”

“Try me.”

“Basketball off the rim into the face.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad—“

“It was the coach’s face.”

“I stand corrected.”

“Oh please you still think your horror story of being without money for a week is worse.” He laughed, already knowing the answer.

“I know, you’re completely right,” I smirked looking over at him, "I could live without money.”

“At least you’re honest” he laughed.

A shrill ring interrupted our conversation, “Kouki dear,” Furihata’s mom shouted from the kitchen, peaking her head out the door frame, “Would you come help fix dinner while I answer this call.”

“Sure mom.” He responded, standing up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen to which I followed him, not wanting sit around and do nothing. As we entered the kitchen, I could automatically hear the conversation going on next to us.

“I’ll have the rent money next week,” I could hear her say aggravation and stress obvious, before she paused, voice raising slightly “I don’t have it this week.”

“Kouki” I asked, “are you’re sure everything’s okay.”

“Everything is fine Sei,” he said, looking back at me with a smile, “the calls are new, mom will deal with it.”

As we all sat down at the table I couldn’t help but notice the slight discomfort from both parents. They seemed stressed; at unease; not at all like they had been during my past visits. Fidgety from the discomfort I put my hand in my pocket, I felt the familiar paper. Paper that I knew I didn’t need anymore, that I knew someone else could put to better use than me. Looking up into the faces of the Furihata’s, I couldn’t help but recall everything they’d done for me. They were my family, the ones who had been there when no one else had, and even in times when they were going through hell, they tried their best to make everyone feel better. I knew then that I didn’t need the money, but I knew they could use it for more than superficial wants.

“Furihata san,” I spoke, gaining the attention of the couple in front of me.

“I know you’ve been having issues with...” I paused trying to figure out how to phrase the next sentence, “life. And I know there isn’t much I can do to help but—“

“Ah Akashi you don’t have to do anything,” Kouki’s father spoke up from the other end of the table, waving a hand dismissively

, “I know but I’d like to.” I said wringing my hands. “I don’t know if it’s enough…” I started out, pulling my wallet out of my pocket, noticing the questioning look on the family’s faces, “but I’d like to help anyway I can.”

Kouki’s mother and father stared at me with a look of surprise and disbelief, “We really appreciate the offer, Seijuro, but we can’t take this.” The brunette woman spoke, seeming overwhelmed by my offer.

“You’re son and your family have done so much for me within the past few years that i’ve know you,” I began, some semblance of a smile showing on my otherwise expressionless face, “It’s only fair that I return the favor when possible, Furihata-San. So please, take it” Tears shown in the older woman’s eyes as she began to stand up from her previous position at the table. Looking next to me I could see Kouki looking at me confused before the smile I loved broke across his features, making my heart flutter.

“I believe you probably need it more than—“I began only to cut off by a hug from the woman in front of me. With a joyous chorus of thank you’s the woman leaned back, hand placed on my shoulder, and tears shown in her eyes as she spoke, “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Pushing out the best smile I could, albeit slightly awkward, I managed out an “It’s nothing.”

“You’re to humble.” She laughed, wiping her tears on her arm before clapping her hands together in excitement, “Okay enough surprises for tonight—“

“Wait,” Furihata’s father spoke up, a wide smile on his face, “Call the landlord, tell him we don’t have to get a tent!”

~

As the night went on, it was decided I would stay at the house after many accusations of it being “To dark,” and an “inconvenience” for me to leave at a time like this. Not that I would complain, considering my time with Kouki would now just be increased. The two of us hadn’t spoken for a while now, the only sound being that of the TV and our breathing. Kouki sat on his bed, with me in his embrace, head resting on his shoulder and occasionally drifting off until one of us shifted again. The silence was only interrupted when for the first time in about an hour Kouki spoke.

“Thank you Sei,” the brunette spoke up randomly. Looking up from position on his chest I was brought face to face with the smiling boy before me.

“Why are you thanking me?” I asked yawing with a quizzical look on my features. Shifting slightly, I switched from lying my head on the boys bare chest to sitting up, blanket falling off my shoulders.

“Because at the beginning of the week you were complaining about how you were poor, and today you gave my family the greatest gift that they never asked for,” he stopped, looking at me momentarily before looking down, a blush staining his cheeks, “It was really selfless, we really appreciate it.”

“You say that like I never do anything nice,” I joked, to which he responded with a short chuckle and a gentle hit on my shoulder.

“You know what I mean.”

The smile on the shorter males face slowly vanished before being replaced with a more serious look, “My mom hasn’t been able to stop talking about how she didn’t think she’d have enough money for bills this month, and I know it’s been stressing her out.” He paused, catching his breath before looking at me with another heart stopping grin, “So thank you, Sei.”Before I could speak, I was pulled down by two pairs of arm, pulling me into a sweet peck on the lips, reducing us to nothing but childish giggles and heart filled hugs.

“So how did you enjoy living like a so called poor kid Sei?” Kouki laughed, grin only growing wider at my frown.

“It was more than I expected it to be.”

“But,” he paused raising a finger in my direction “would you do it again?”

“Oh god, never.

 

 

 

 

Extra:

“You what?”

“I may or may not have spent my 500.”

“Seijuro!” the man in front of me shouted, more confused than angry, “how the hell did you manage to spend 500 dollars on, in two days?”

"Well” I started, scratch the back of my neck as I recalled how I had spent the money the day before, “I gave it to furihata’s family.”

“…” my father sighed looking at me with what could only be described as confusing, “Why?” he drew out, emphasizing the word considerably.

“Well, they were short rent”

“…”

“Um dad?”

“What is it, Seijuro?” he asked annoyance obvious.

“Can I have some money?”

“Leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO STORY.
> 
> I stayed up like 3 nights in a row trying to write the cancer fic and it isn't finished, SO, i quickly wrote this one shot last night. I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS I TRIED.


End file.
